Wildstorm
Wildstorm is Feather the Everywing's old oc and now adopted by Luna-The-NightWing plz don't use him without permission! Thanks! adopted by fear Appearance Wildstorm's scales appear in this color palette. He has a few lash marks along both sides of his neck from his father, Orion. He has a few star dots on his wing membranes as his mother, Emberley, was suspected to be of NightWing descent. He has a rather sharp looking snout as well as dark brown eyes with hints of blazing amber. Wildstorm tends to keep his eyes narrowed as he is slightly nearsighted and doesn't want many dragons to stare at them. Back Story Wildstorm's father, Orion had recently gotten into hard times, and fearing arrest in the rain forest, he ran towards the SkyWing Kingdom. There, he got into gambling, and may have gotten slightly drunk before a dragon named Emberley found him on the streets passed out cold. Emberley fell a little bit for him, despite his drinking and gambling problem. After getting sober for about a few months, they started dating, and the next year, she had Wildstorm's egg. Wildstorm was a bit of a rage from the start. He didn't have firescales, but rather small outbursts of extreme heat which only happened whenever he got angered. This was a little hard to handle when he was young, but Emberley often held his talon when this occured to show that it was bad as it gave her burns, so he quickly quieted down. Orion was more skeptical at the matter, and despite his mate's best efforts, the gambling problem grew worse, and his appatite to alcohal increased. Orion had started a gang, and their reach spreaded far into the Sky Kingdom. One night, after winning against a gang, Orion returned home as usual with the winnings. But then several dragons came in the dark and killed off Emberley. Wildstorm, barely 4 years old, woke up in the dark, and witnessed the murder. He grew angery from her death, and chased off the dragons from his home before returning, trying to wake up his mother from her permenant sleep. Orion entered the room at the wrong time, and saw his son holding the murdered body of his mother, and clawed him in a drunken rage. Wildstorm tried to explain to him what had happened, but Orion knocked them unconscious. He flew off to the southern edge of the Sky Kingdom and proceeded to do the most treacherous gamble of all: betting off his own son. When Wildstorm awoken again, he found himself enslaved, forced to work into a coal mine. But the chains placed on him were weak, and his anger from realizing what his father had done burned them off. He flew off into the mountains. For months, he kept to himself, unable to find a place to belong. That's when he picked up rumors of Orion heading to do business in the rain forest. Wildstorm stopped his father in his tracks, and fled the scene upon knocking out much of the dragons into unconsciousness, feeling that he still didn't belong. A few weeks passed before Wildstorm heard an interesting story: the queen of the RainWings had adopted a dragonet named Moonstriker, a SwiftWing DriftWing hybrid, whose father was apparently Orion. Wildstorm was skeptical of the news, and still continued to wander. But finally, after four years, he had a dream showing his father's past love, and the egg that hatched into Moonstriker. He then became convinced of his sister's identity, and returned to the rain forest. Wildstorm's arrived at a tense time. Riversinger, Moonstriker's mother had come three months earlier with her other daughter, Floating Ice, a dragonet of DriftWing and IceWing origin. His older sister was angered that she had forgotten about her due to her case of amesia in a war. Wildstorm did his best to try and learn about the family he had. He managed to get on Moonstriker's good side when he told her he had stopped their father's reign. But he was more skeptical around Ice as she was a bit of a bubble of happiness, and seemed ignorant of their family's issues. Eventually, Wildstorm helped Moonstriker reconcile with Riversinger, but it was at the price of realizing he couldn't remain any longer within the rain forest. He ended retreating to a village around the Kingdom of Sand, where he could occasionally write letters to his family from a distance. Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer)